Comics
by shikah
Summary: Arabella just loves Harley Quinn. Sebastian is ignoring her, and that makes Arabella act like... well, Arabella. Summaries are difficult. Humorous fluff! "Come on, we gots ta go get s'more Harley Quinn comics!" - a bit from this cute little oneshot because, as we've already established, summaries are difficult. Disclaimer: I don't own VTMB or Harley Quinn!


Hello, friend. You've chosen to read my story. ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED. c: Really, though. I'm glad that the description wasn't bad enough to throw you off.

It's not fair of me to keep Real Enough readers hanging without anything, so here's a small one-shot featuring Bella and Sebby-chan!

*coughifthat'sokaycough* It's weird and doesn't quite follow the story-line, but… :D Who cares? It's funny. (I think…)Excuse the weird lines and spacing.

"Comics"

*asfghjkl*asghjkl*asdfghjkl*

"Sebby-chan!" I squeal, bouncing to Sebastian's desk. He doesn't look up from his paperwork. "I'm busy, Arabella." I grin, not caring, and I let him know. "I see that, and I don't caaare~~! Come on, we gots ta go get s'more Harley Quinn comics!" He sighs and continues to ignore me.

I'm already pouting when he finally stands. "If it'll make you shut your pretty little mouth." My frown instantly vanishes. I glomp him. What else am I supposed to do? Harley Quinn comics, baby! He pushes me off and picks himself up off of the plush rug. "I'm not paying."

I pout again. He simply smirks and pinches my cheek before walking out of his office. I stomp my foot, but he doesn't turn around. "Jerk," I huff. He continues his leisurely pace without acknowledging my insult. My insult of love. How dare he! I run to catch up with him and smack the back of his head with enough force for him to continue ignoring me.

Why does he have to be such a stuck-up, egotistical jerk?! So I scream out loud, "ASDFGHJKL!" Still, he ignores me. _How, _how_, does he do it_? I mentally scream. Now I'm just desperate to get his attention. I poke him repeatedly. Still. No. Answer. I kick him. No answer. I flail like a mad person in his path. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zip. I resort to a last-ditch effort. I jump on his back and scream, "For Narnia, you bimbo!" Silence. I don't know how or why he tolerates me.

Instead of trying anymore tricks, I decide to stay on my perch and enjoy the free ride. Hey, less work, even though I can't get what I want. Eventually he stops in front of the comic book store, and all of my dejections of being ignored are forgotten. "I'M COMING, MISS QUINN!" I scream and charge into the store. Pedestrians stop and stare at me strangely. I don't care. Harley Quinn comics!

After only a few minutes, I find what I am searching for. I grab five comics (a few Poison Ivy, cause why not?) and head to the checkout line, grinning madly. A few people step out of my way. I'm an exited teenage girl, with _Harley Quinn, _psychotic girlfriend of Mistah J, comics, bouncing around the store like I have nothing better to do. I pay for my treasures and bounce back outside to meet the stoic Mistah S.

"Hiya, Puddin'!" I blare obnoxiously. I'm ignored. After all this time *coughfiveminutescough* he's still playing the stone. _Ohh, so that's how he wants to be? _I grin wickedly. "Fine." He doesn't look at me and it only hardens my resolve to ignore _him. _I open a comic and begin to read while walking back to the tower. After a few minutes, I feel a slight tug on my sleeve, and I look up to see Sebby – still not looking at me! – guiding me away from a pole. I was so absorbed in Harley's newest escapade (motorcycling with Ivy, yeah!) that I almost walked into a pole. Oops.

To avoid another almost-mishap, I jump onto his back again and continue to read. Eventually, as the moon is rising higher into the sky, we reach the tower. I put my comic back into its bag and rest my head on Sebastian's shoulder, now tired. Officer Chuck smiles and waves as Sebastian makes his (our) way to the elevator. "How much longer ya gotta work, Sebby?" I mumble. "I'm not going back to the office," he says quietly. Moments later, the elevator buzzes and Sebastian steps into the hall. At the end of the hall lies the door to his penthouse.

He unlocks the door and opens it to reveal a large room decorated in rich reds and cream. I raise my head just enough to give the room a short look over. "Fancy," I say into his shoulder, half-asleep. He chuckles and I lazily raise my arm to tug his hair. Sebastian gingerly lets me down, and I sit where I stood (for a few moments anyway…). He lets out a small laugh. "Oh, no. You're not going to sleep yet." I let out a small whine. "Tired." I curl up on the soft carpet, ready to sleep. I sigh as I'm lifted into strong, cool arms.

Sebastian carries me to a bed placed against the wall farthest from the door. By the time he places me under the comforter, I'm already asleep.

-Sebastian POV-

She's so sweet when she sleeps… such an angel. A small, but genuine smile graces my lips as I watch her burrow deeper into the pillows and covers. I push her hair away from her face and gently kiss her forehead. "Sleep well, my love."

*sdfghjkl*asdfghjkl*asdfghjk*asdfghjkl*

I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy one-shot~

Shikah


End file.
